Monster Falls - Mystery Trio
by Lunar Moon Butterfly
Summary: This is my version of monster falls. My own oc, Raven is in this. Dipper, Mabel, and Raven have been siblings for three years now. This takes place the year after Weirdmageddon. The trio go out exploring and find a mysterious stream. They have decided to play in it for awhile, and then things get strange...
1. Prologue

I have read so many fanfics here, and it inspired me to write my own. I don't have all the time in the world, as I am still in high school, so don't expect updates every day. I will try to update it once a week.I like to get feedback, to see if you have any suggestions/ideas to make my story better. I also would like to thank Queen Flara for being my first Monster Falls fanfic read! You go girl! Just to let you know, until the story is finished, this may get a ton of chapter revisions. I sometimes look back on something and decide I don't like it. This is my first public fanfic, so please don't hate on me. I also would like no cursing in the comments. I want this to be a story with positive feedback, not negative. Thank you. The story will now begin!

 _Prologue_

I lit the match carefully. The candles lit up the dark in my basement. I was going to try to break the dimension barrier, to get to the universe of my favorite show. I had nothing to lose. My favorite things were in a small backpack, including a bracelet of the Zodiac with the pine tree and shooting star charms engraved with the names Dipper and Mabel Pines. I didn't care anymore. The universe had taken away my family, and I was only 11. I needed to get into this universe. I was hoping that using this summoning star, I would be able to erase my memory after getting through. I didn't need nightmares of that guy, who tried to kill me. He had taken away everything else. I hoped that by being in another universe, I would finally be free.

One thing led to another, and the incantations worked. The show's universe was now mine. The second I went through, I lost my memory, just like I'd hoped. I went to find the Pines family. They were my only clue now...


	2. Chapter one

_Just so you know, Stan and Ford never left Gravity Falls. Enjoy!_

The return to Gravity Falls was amazing. Dipper, Mabel, and Raven were famous in town for defeating Bill Ciper and stopping Weirdmageddon. The trio had headed back to the Mystery Shack, and Stan and Ford were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, kids" they said.

"Hello Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan" Dipper said

"I'm beat. That bus ride wiped me out. I think I'm going to head up to the attic and take a nap," Raven exclaimed.

"Ah, kids. Go head up and change. I'll help you put your stuff away," Ford announced.

"Thanks! I'm going to get my side of the room ready, and start knitting! Peace out!" Mabel exclaimed, running into the shack with her bag.

They all started to get the trio's stuff inside, as Stan did on the first day. He didn't admit it, but Stan missed the kids. The house was just a little too quiet without them.

The day ended too quickly, due to the fact that they had gotten there two hours before sunset. Raven ended up falling asleep for the night, and Dipper was asking Ford if he made any new discoveries while they were away. Mabel started knitting a pink sweater with a fish on it, wondering if Mermando would come back for the summer. She missed him, but didn't let anyone know it.

The next day started as if the trio had never left. Mabel announced that she would be watching a Ducktective marathon on TV, and that Dipper should join her. He said no, but he said that he might watch it later. Dipper and Raven hung out in the attic, with the theme from Ducktective in the background. Dipper was reading the Journal, the first one, and Raven was reading the fanfics to a show that Dipper had never heard of.

"Hey Dipstick" Raven said into the blue.

"What?" He replied

"Do you want to go exploring. I'm getting bored. Plus Ducktective is starting to get on my nerves," She said, while getting up to change out of her pajama pants.

"Sure. Do you want to put on one of Mabel's sweaters? It's a little cold outside" he replied enthusiastically.

"Let's do it. I made my own sweater, remember? The light blue one with the sort of long sleeves," she said.

"Oh right. I forgot Mabel was teaching you how to knit. I'll grab my bag, and let's go," he said while Raven finished putting on her sweater.

"Let's do this"

They came down the stairs so find Mabel waiting with her backpack slung across he shoulder.

"I thought you were watching Ducktective," Dipper said.

"I was, but then I realized it's boring without Candy or Grenda to watch it with me," she replied casually, "plus I heard you talking. You never go adventuring without Mabel!"

"Let's go then. I thought I saw a nice little stream on the way in, but I couldn't tell for sure. Want to find it?" Raven said.

"Duh!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Let's bounce!" Raven cried.

They soon were wandering through the forest, completely, utterly, hopelessly lost. The forest was bigger than they had anticipated, and Raven apologized for getting them lost. But almost five minutes after she did that, they found the stream. They all were thirsty, and the water was crystal clear.

"LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Raven yelled, running towards the stream.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Mabel replied.

"Girls. Always racing to things," Dipper said under his breath.

"I WIN!!" Raven announced.

"Darn. I thought I finally beat you," Mabel said.

The girls then started to splash each other and Dipper. Raven soon got out of the creek and took a nap under a tree. The twins kept splashing each other. They didn't notice the weather getting dark and stormy. Raven was still fast asleep, but she was sleep talking. She was saying thing like: Bonsai!, The spirit cobra is mine!, and Those idiots better not mess with me!. The twins payed no attention to that, because she often sleep talked.

Thunder roared overhead, and Dipper said that they should be getting back soon. Mabel agreed, and they started out of the creek. Mabel was on the bank when the river started flooding. The suddenly fast current swept Dipper off his feat and downstream. Mabel quickly woke Raven, and the two ran to try to save him. Mabel dived into the river, thinking she could swim against the current and back to shore with her brother, but she failed and needed saving too. Raven ran as fast as she could on the banks, but couldn't keep up with the flowing water. She hoped they would be okay. She then saw the overhang Dipper was clinging to, but the blacked out before she could get to it.

Stan noticed the trio hadn't come back. He had started to worry when the rain started falling. He then went against his better judgment, and went out into the storm to find them. Mud puddles were everywhere, and his shoes and pants were soaked through. He saw Mabel's shoe dangling from a tree branch, but he didn't know why. He then started to panic. The kids could be anywhere, and he was stupid enough to have let them go outside when the forecast had called for rain. He made it to the creek's overflowed banks before passing out.


	3. Chapter two

As time goes on, I will be responding to comments before I start the chapter.

Star the rebel: Raven is Dipper and Mabel's adopted sister. I'm sorry if I didn't make clear enough in the prologue, but the first person part was Raven. I couldn't figure out any way to tell the backstory without, your words, overwhelming my oc.

Hourglass Ciper: I'm glad you like it!

And just to let you know, the Mystery Shack book cover won't last long! I'm working on an official cover. And yes. Mabel has her grappling hook.

The story begins... NYAA! (I like cats)

 _The bottomless pit stretched out below me. Was this really Gravity Falls? An endless fall. I guess that's where the name came from. But I knew they were coming. They had been searching for me. They almost found me. I had to jump and throw them off, but where would I turn out? I jumped._

Raven awoke from her strange dream with a splitting pain in her left ear. _What was that?,_ she wondered. She looked up and found Gompers chewing on her hair. _Nasty! Goat spit. What an I doing here?_ Then all at once the sleep fog cleared her mind.

"Dipper!" She yelled, waiting for a reply.

 _Nuts. I guess he must have drifted off to dreamland too._ She rubbed her eyes and tried to get up. Her lower half felt heavier than before. _What in the world? She looked down and screamed. What happened when she was asleep? Her waist had been replaced with the body of a deer. Great. Time to learn to walk again. Next thing, find that rock ledge thing._

About a half an hour later, she was up and walking as if she had done it her whole life. She started to look for Dipper, remembering that he had been swept downstream somewhere. She could sort of hear snoring, a sign that he was near. _Dipper and his snoring. Always an indicator that he's dead asleep._

She followed the snores farther than she expected, but she found him. He had also been turned into a deer centaur. _He must be freezing. I should probably make a small fire to warm him up._ She collected some sticks and a fallen log that was relatively dry. She then got stones and made a small fire circle near Dipper. She set up a fire starter, made sure Dipper was asleep, then used her secret talent to create a lively fire. That January, she discovered she could create fire by focusing hard enough. She had decided to hide it, because strange things happened in Gravity Falls and not really anywhere else.

"Raven? Is that you?" Dipper asked quietly, his voice barely audible.

"Yes Dipstick. I found you on this rock and made a fire for you," she replied

"What happened to you?!?" He exclaimed, noticing her lower half.

"I have no good answer for that," she said.

"Did you find Mabel?" He asked.

"No. I didn't have a chance. But she must be somewhere downstream," she said hopefully.

"Oh. Um. Can you show me how to walk like that? I would like to start looking for Mabel," he said.

"Sure. Now you first get up like this..," she started, demonstrating herself.

Another half hour later, Dipper got the hand of it, but still held on to Raven's hand. They walked downstream, but didn't walk on the sandy riverbed. They both knew that sand and hooves didn't get along. They followed the river until it let out to a pool of water that appeared to be a shallow lake. It was an unspoken agreement to not go in the water yet. Neither knew how their new bodies would react to the water. Finding nothing, they headed back to the rock Raven had found Dipper. They both were disappointed and sad that their sister was nowhere.

Suddenly, they heard thumping noises coming from the forest. Raven quickly grabbed a burning stick and held it like a torch.

"Whose there?" She demanded.

"Kids? That you?" Stan's voice came from the forest.

"STAN?!?" The two called, surprised.

"Kids!" Stan called, running out of the woods.


	4. Chapter three

Star the rebel: Awesome! I would love to see some fan art! You don't know how happy this makes me!

Hourglass Cipher: I couldn't really figure out how to show either of them panicking. This is the first time I've ever posted a story to the Internet, so I'm still trying to get the words in my head to match those on screen. (whenever i try to stockpile, i always stop after the first chapter because i dont know what to write) So, just try to imagine them internally freaking out.

And an announcement: once the last day of school hits ( June 8 for me) I will be uploading chapters more often because I have more free time!

And story begins now! (It's so stupid-cool!)

"Kids!" Stan yelled, running out of the forest.

"Stan! What happened?" Dipper said.

"You two changed to? Wait. Where's Mabel?" Stan said.

"We don't know. She got swept away when the stream suddenly overflowed," Raven told him.

"She could be anywhere, and with this strange magic, she could be anything!" Dipper said.

"Who are you talking about?" said a voice from below the rock, that sounded like Mabel.

"Mabel is that you? Hold on. That could be the shapeshifter. What's my nickname for Dipper?" Raven called out into the water below.

"Last time I checked, you called him Dipstick. Also, I found his hat and what appears to be a giant slug. Gross!" Mabel replied.

"Yup, thats her," Dipper confirmed.

"Mabel, sweetie, could you come out of the water?" Stan asked.

"No. It's kinda hard to get out of water and up onto a rock if you don't have legs," Mabel said.

Mabel came put from her hiding place, and it then was revealed that the magic had turned her into a mermaid, but instead of a normal mermaid, her tail looked like one of a koi fish. Everything except her sweater looked different.

"Maybe one of us could carry her back to the shack," Raven whispered to Dipper.

"Agreed. She can't swim back," Dipper whispered back.

After a brief argument with Stan (About the fact that he didn't think that was a good idea until his brain processed the thought that she couldn't get there on her own), the awkward foursome set off to the house with Mabel riding on Raven. Four years of horseback riding lessons helped her keep her balance.

Ford was waiting for them to come back. After having the kids gone for so long, he came accustomed to the quiet in the Shack (minus one group of all adult tourists that swore after getting ripped off) and didn't question it until he remembered that the kids did come back. After a day of waiting, they returned.

The group had come up to the porch when Ford confronted them.

"Who are you and what do you want. HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES?" he yelled like the first time Stan had met up with him all those years ago.

"Nice to see paranoia still kicking in, Sixer," Stan retorted.


	5. Chapter four

Yes! My drawn cover is uploaded! That took a long time to get the app to accept it!

Star the rebel: I just realized I stupidly forgot to give Raven a good description! Raven has black hair with a streak of aqua in her hair. She likes wearing her extremely long hair in braids. She has fishnet socks and likes pink leather fingerless gloves. She has a bracelet with the charms in the shape of the Zodiac symbols. She has hazel eyes and she loves to read, write, and sing. She is working on a friendship bracelet for Mabel's birthday. Her birthday is June 7th, and she is the same age as the twins.

I'm sorry if I made your Brain hurt. I did an essay in tech on Gravity Falls, and the teacher didn't even read all of it. She said it did make her brain hurt!

But enough talk. Your here for the story! And the story begins Meow! ;)

"Nice to see the paranoia still kicking in Sixer" Stan said.

"Who are you and how do you know that nickname?" Ford asked.

"Grunklle Ford, Mabel needs water," Dipper cut in.

"Dipper? Okay. What in the name of Bill Ciper is going on?" Ford asked, confused.

The two cervitaurs, mermaid and gargoyle in front of him certainly looked like his family, as they had similar features, his family was all human.

"Um, could we continue this chat inside. I'm getting dry," Mabel croaked, her scales starting to turn gray.

"Okay. There's an inflatable pool under the porch. You can fill it up and put in in the living room," Ford replied.

Five minutes later, Mabel looked healthy enough to continue their conversation. As soon as the water filled the pool, she had slipped off Raven's back and into the water.

"Okay. Can anyone explain what's going on?" For said.

"Actually, we're still trying to figure that out ourselves," Dipper replied.

"But you must have done something to turn into these creatures (I have no good word for it lol)," ford countered

"All we did was go out into the forest, get lost, and play in a stream," Mabel said.

"That's it!" Ford exclaimed, "You found the enchanted river. It's strange though. Usually the beings that are near it never let anyone through"

"Wait, you found that river before!" Stan said.

"Yes. On my first day in Gravity Falls all those years ago. I documented it, but my research was never finished due to the river mysteriously disappearing," Ford told them.

"So that river can travel. Great. Hey, Ford. Would you mind going into town to see if anyone else was affected? Then we could go out and no one would question it," Raven said enthusiastically.

"Will do," Ford said, sounding a little like the cowboys in those Wild West movies.

He headed off to town after agreeing to call if they were normal or not. Raven was teaching him how to use modern technology, and she let him borrow her phone, which she got for her thirteenth birthday, but wasn't allowed to use until the twin's birthday came. It was fair, and she didn't question it.

It was unsaid, but everyone feared Ford might become whatever this was.

 _Hey! Sorry for this little side note, but Wendy and Soos' transformations are in the next two chapters!_


	6. Chapter five

Star the Rebel: I'm glad to hear that! I'll be checking it out with my own account. Nothing posted on it, but I'm working on it! Lunar-Moon-Butterfly

That name was available! Yes! It's also my name on instagram, so if you want me to post any fan art, just DM me. I'll also be posting my art for this story there.

But enough about me. Story starts now. (Let's go)

The walk to town was quiet. Too quiet. Where was the everyday noise? The morning rush should have begun by now. His family had come home at 7 in the morning, so business should have started by now. He reached the town square when he heard the slithering of a snake.

"What I'm the **Ahh**!" Ford got cut off by a creature in a pink night shirt.

"Ford, help!" Pacifica hissed.

"Pacifica?

She had the look of pure terror in her eyes. She looked normal from the waist up, but her lower half turned into a snake's tail. Her green scales has a pink shimmer to it.

"Ford, the entire mansion has gone crazy! Mon is tearing up the house decorations, dad is walking through walls like a madman, and the staff tried to eat me!" She said.

"Let's head back to the Shack then. Everyone there but me is good through the same thing more or less," Ford told her.

"Okay," she replied.

They walked back, or slithered in Pacifica's case, in silence. She clearly was to terrified that someone from the mansion would try to eat her again. For had promised that the only things his family had turned into were prey and not preditors, and she believed him.

Ten minutes later they were back at the shack. Stan had locked the door on Ford **again** so Raven came to answer it. Upon seeing Pacifica she yelled back "looks like we got one more."

"So Pacifica, hows the hair dye going?" Raven asked.

She had given her a box of dye for her birthday, because she was now a teen and decided to rebel against her parents. Weirdmageddon had shown her that you can't always get what you want. Her hair was now jet black with streaks of pink and purple. The dye was permanent, so no matter how hard her parents tried, the dye stayed.

"Good. Mom freaked out majorly. I also started wearing goth stuff, but it got to itchy," she said.

"Oh hi Pacifica. Nice tail," Dipper said awkwardly as he came into the room.

"Toche. I got to say. Deer suits you," she replied.

"Well at the moment everyone is in the living room, and Mabel can't move freely without me, so let's get there kay?" Raven broke in.

"Wait. What do you mean she can't move freely? Wasn't she turned half deer like you?" She said.

"Nope. She's a mermaid, and currently sitting in the fish tank because Gompers chewed a hole in the inflatable pool," Raven replied while leaving the room through the Employees Only door.

"Wait. That says employees only. I don't think we're supposed to be going in there," Pacifica said.

"Nonsense. That's where the house and the gift shop combine. It's pretty convenient," Dipper said, letting Pacifica go ahead of him.

 _I really hope everything will be okay. I also hope my hair doesn't become those snakes again. I couldn't control myself. I never want that to happen again._


	7. Chapter six

Glad to hear that everyone is like if the story. :)

But...

 **THE UNIVERSE IS AN ILLUSION REALITY IS A HOLOGRAM. BUY GOLD. BYE! :)**

Can't have a fanfic without a little Cipher. Your in for a treat. (Insert Bill laugh here) Enjoy!!

 _Bill looked over the shack with glee. The little monsters had no clue what was happening, and he enjoyed it. Deer suits Pine Tree, and Shooting Star was now helpless. They just needed to meet up with Question Mark And Ice Girl. Then, they would help him free Will. Those fools would do it out of the kindness of their heart, and his brother would be free, and Bill could get revenge on those Gleeful twins. But it was time to wait. After all, good things come to those who wait..._

"Pacifica?"

"Mabel?"

Upon seeing each other, Mabel pronounced them "Scale Buddies", because they both had scales. Pacifica by now had learned not to question Mabel, and Mabel had asked how the unicorn head wall thing (I have no idea what it's called lmao) looked above the fireplace. Pacifica said it looked good, and if they ever needed unicorn hair, they just have to ask, but they had to make sure the mansion was calmer.

The sound of breaking glass shattered the silence, and both Raven and Dipper ran up the stairs, dispite Dipper's worry about how to get up there, and Mabel submerged herself in the fish tank in an effort to look like a decoration. Pacifica, was confused to see a werewolf Wendy on all fours trying to chase the gnome Gideon, and eat him. (I'm sorry. I just had to make Gideon a gnome!)

"Wendy chill out! Listen to me!" Pacifica yelled.

Wendy payed no attention, which, to Pacifica's dismay, prompted her hair to turn into snakes and her pupils to turn into crescent moons. She lost control, but somehow still went after Wendy to stop her. Mabel was glad she pretended to be a decoration, as the two preditors would have tried to eat her.

Raven and Dipper, going on "fight or flight deer mode" had run out, their deer halves telling them to run for their lives. They trapped themselves in the attic with its many locks, and they felt safe. Able to calm down, Raven started talking.

"Dipper. What happened? Normally I would have stayed, but being a stupid deer made me run! Though I got to say, we look epic," She said.

"Agreed. But I think I know why we ran. Wolves are a deer's natural enemy. Plus I think Wendy was in "hunt mode". We could have been deer meat if we stayed," Dipper said.

"Good point," She replied.

A shreik from Wendy told them the drama was all over, and they started down the stairs, wondering how they ran up them without falling. Gideon had hid behind Stan's favorite chair, then demanded to know why Wendy tried to eat him.

"I did WHAT?!?" Wendy shrieked, before fainting into Stan's arms.

"Great. What's next? Is Soos a werewolf too?" Dipper said annoyed.

"Sup dude, and girl dudes," Soos said as he walked in the door.

"Not a werewolf, but a drippy mess," Raven concluded.


	8. Chapter seven

Star the rebel: I really don't like Gideon, and the gnome were real jerks to Mabel in the first episode, so I thought it was fitting.

Guest Mittens: What Stan means is, he thought he was the only one who changed. Does that help clear things up?

Now on with the story. (It's so stupid cool)

Soos walked, or rather, oozed into the room. Hos body was misshapen, and where his hand should have been, there was a hammer.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one affected, dude," Soos gurgled.

"Um, what creature are you supposed to be?" Pacifia asked.

"I think I'm a clay golem. Mabel, you look a little uncomfortable," Soos said.

Sure enough, Mabel was sweating through her sweater. Soos suggested she take it off, and she immediately found breathing easier, and when she felt her neck, she foumd she had gills.

"Hey Dipper, do you think I cound actually be Mermondo's girlfriend like this?" Mabel asked innocently.

"I guess you could," Raven said, "Hey Pacifia, do you have any unicorn hair with you? I have an idea, but it requires unicorn hair. And resin, but I have that in the attic."

"Since when do you have resin?" Dipper asked.

"Since ever. I always throw some in my bag before mom and dad see. That and my phone. They don't miss it, because I found out that while we're in Gravity Falls, their going on a cruise ship somewhere in the Caribbean," Raven replied.

"Wow," Dipper said.

Five minutes later Raven had everything she needed. She used one of those mortar things (again, I don't know what it's called) and ground up unicorn hair and one of those shrink and grow crystals to make a fine glitter. She then used a small mold she had and stirred up the resin with gloves. She combined the glitter with the resin, and as she poured it into the mold, she uttered a small incantation to hopefully break this curse.

"What is it supposed to be," Pacifica asked.

"If my hunch is right, this should allow us to be normal for a small period of time," Raven replied.

"I hope that works. I don't want to be trapped in here forever. **Gideon get off of me!** " She yelled at the gnome.

"Sorry sweetheart. I just feel so attached to you right now," He replied.

"Get off Stone Heart or I'll make you," Raven threatened.

Gideon quickly scampered down the tank, and Stan chased him out the door with the broom AGAIN.

The meeting started and everyone of them gave their input, but none of the solutions seemed to work.

 _Bill was watching them. Thier confusion was hilarious! That stupid Aloxoltl should have known better than to trust him! Butterfly (_ that's Raven's Zodiac symbol) _was getting awfully close to the solution. To bad he couldn't interfere without them noticing him. Now, where was that creek..._


	9. Chapter Eight

Hourglass Cipher: Who says that? You just got to wait and find out! (Insert winking emoji here)

Yay! Two chapters, one day!

Story starts NYAA!

Pacifica decided to stay with the trio for the night, though she didn't tell them why. Ford fixed the inflatable pool, and they took the mattress out of Mabel's bed frame, so she could sleep in the same room as her family. Pacifica got to sleep in Raven's hammock, because they all agreed, she couldn't get up there. Raven got Mabel's mattress to sleep on the floor. She didn't mind.

Soon the shack Was as quiet as a church during a school day, and everyone was dreaming.

Raven was in her Mindscape. Sometimes when she fell asleep, she went there. Her Mindscape was a pool and a library combined. She was human there, so she could still do human things in her mind. Today, she decided to just draw. She aimlessly doodled, thinking about her predicament, when she looked at her drawings. Dipper and Mabel were wearing blue outfits with an evil look on their faces,

And they were holding a blue Bill Cipher. Pacifica and Gideon were dressed like her Dipper and Mabel, and Bill looked like he was going to cry. What in the world did she just draw?

Then her Mindscape started to flood with color. When that happened, she knew she was going to start dreaming. It always happened.

(This is a first person switch for Raven's dream)

 _I was walking along a wall of memories. Each one had me in them, along with another girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I continued to walk along the wall, when the brown haired blue eyed girl confronted me. She asked me if I remembered her, and I said I couldn't remember anything before my eleventh birthday. She got a hurt look in her eyes and ran off. I ran after her against my will, calling "Abbey, Wait!" She didn't stop, and then I fell into another dream._

Raven woke up the next morning to Stan screaming, "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" She jerked awake, trying to piece together that strange dream. Who was this Abbey? She decided not to focus on it, as her dreams never made sense. She got up, and wondered why her legs felt so heavy, when the sleep fog cleared her mind. _Oh great. I thought this was a dream too._ She got up as quietly as she could, then went downstairs to see what Stan was yelling at. Turns out he had forgotten he was a gargoyle.

(Time skip)

The resin had cured overnight, and she and Mabel had decided to see if Raven's hunch was correct. They went to the clearing in the woods where the cipher statue was, with Mabel rolling there in her new Human Sised Hamster Ball, due to Dipper just taking the shrink and grow flashlight and pointing it at an ordinary hamster ball. Raven put the crystal on (that's what she was making yesterday) and hoped it worked. Her deer half seemed to waver in the light, before becoming human legs. But, it hurt. This kind of thing could only be dealt with for small periods at a time.

Mabel immediately tried hers on, and she got her legs back. They both took off the necklaces, due to the fact that the magic made their legs (and tail for Mabel?) hurt too much. The magic undid itself, but at least they knew they could be normal for a minute.

 _Bill watched the two girls. They were one step closer. They just needed a little push in this clearing, but first Pine Tree and Llama had to get there. They were part of his plan, but in order for it to work, all four must be in the clearing. Will was going to be free._


	10. Chapter nine

Idkanymore: well I certainly don't want that to happen. *wink*

Announcement: Summer is almost here! And to let you know, I am going to try and limit myself to only post one or two chapters a day, to keep you in suspense, and to keep me from getting Writers Block. This story will also contain some Reverse Falls. Get ready. The Gleeful twins would like to meet you. ;)

And story starts...Now (Are you ready to step into the unknown? Nope. Let's do it.) ;)

After the successful trial with the pendant she made for Mabel, Raven decided to make one for everyone. She found a dog tag, and coated it in the resin (because dog tags are more manly than crystal s) and created another crystal for Pacifica. Sadly, she ran out of resin with Pacifica's crystal, leaving her to go and buy more, whenever that would be.

A couple of boring hours later, the resin finally cured, leaving them with something to do. Ford had travelled out to town again, and seeing it overrun with monsters that were people, he decided that everyone, minus Gideon (he was forced out) should stay in the woods around the shack. Everyone agreed, and the kids headed to the clearing with the cipher statue, because it was the most private.

After convincing Pacifica and Dipper to try on the crystals (dog tag for Dipper) they were stunned to find out they were human again, with a slight flaw. The magic in the necklaces wasn't completely perfect, so Dipper still had deer ears, and Pacifica had patches of scales on her legs. But she had legs nonetheless. The two soon found out that hiding thier monster halves gave them pain in the lower body, and they took off the necklaces after ten minutes. But it was ten minutes. They also discovered that they had no effect if they were used as bracelets, so that was one way to keep track of them.

"This is so cool. Raven, how did you figure out you could do this with those arts and crafts things?" Dipper asked.

"Just a hunch," she replied, sounding like Pinkie Pie. (I had to, I'm sorry)

"Well that hunch was correct, I'm shocked!" Pacifica said.

They all wanted to see how long they could go, and Raven set a timer on her Pear watch. They only had the crystals on for a minute when a light blue colored portal appeared in the air, just a few feet from the Cipher statue. It was sucking things in, and all four of them were pulled in, and no one knew. One of Raven's favorite pens fell on the ground where the portal was, signaling shat she had vanished.

The portal spit them out in another clearing in the woods, but, due to the vicious portal, none of them could stay conscious. They all lay asleep on the ground for more than an hour, when voices came out of the forest.

"I'm telling you Ciff, there's an anomoly here," the male voice whispered.

"Don't be silly Gid. I'm sure that was probably just a tree falling in the woods," the female voice whispered back.

"Hey Ciff, are they the Gleeful twins?" The male one asked.

"It sure looks like them, but I have no clue who this one is," the female said, pointing at Raven.

Raven had just regained consciousness when the two people decided to poke her.

"Ow," she cried, as she sat up straight as a stick.

The two people screamed, as she got up, both unsure what happened. Last thing Raven remembered was Dipper and Pacifica trying on their necklaces.

"Gideon? Pacifica?" She said, "Is that you?"

"How do you know our names?" The one she assumed was Gideon demanded.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound coming from the forest. Raven assumed it was an out of control Pacifica.

"That sounded like a Gorgon," The Gideon imposter said.

"Yup," The Pacifica imposter agreed.

Suddenly the real Pacifica came crashing through the trees, snakes in her hair.

"Of all the days to leave my grappling hook at home, it had to be today," the Pacifica imposter said.

"All you need to do to defeat a Gorgon is to hit one with a stick dipped in coyote guts. Gross. **Hey what are you doing?** " The Gideon imposter yelled at Raven.

She was dashing toward Pacifica and attempted to tackle her. Pacifica dodged it, and in order to keep from falling, Raven did a gymnastics flip and landed like a cat. She tried again, and this time she was on top of an out of control Pacifica. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of peppermint water. Just one spray would turn her back to normal.

The snakes left her hair, and Pacifica asked what happened, and where her crystal was. Raven said she had no clue, and the two imposters asked why she did that, as Gorgons were beings that no trust could be given to. Raven told them that she had been turned into one, and that she had known her for two years now.

"Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?" Pacifica yelled.

 _Sorry for the long chapter, I could figure out where to end it. What do you think? And I have discovered how to do ciphers correctly, so enjoy some decodeing. Telling you the code would be too easy. :)_

Eloo Flskhu'v eurwkhu lv d vodyh,

Wkh xqxvxdo vlvwhu grvq'w Ehorqj.

Zloo'v idwh qrz vhhpv judyh,

Wkh Darorwo wuxvwhg Zurqj.

First one to get it correct will get a shout out!


	11. Chapter ten

Congrats to Hourglass Cipher for getting it right. The cipher was the Vigenere cipher. For those who couldn't get it, the message was:

Bill Cipher's brother is a slave,

The unusual sister doesn't Belong.

Will's fate now seems grave,

The Axolotl trusted Wrong.

Don't ask me why I put that, I just thought it was appropriate.

Edit: I reread this chapter and decided to change it. I didn't post anything in the last three days due to those stupid teachers and last minute projects and homework assignments.

Hourglass cipher: glad you like the AU mix. I started reading Reverse Falls fanfics, and I decided to add it into this. Plus I thought it might work well.

(Guest) Kanto girl: glad you like it!

Sorry. Story starts now! (I'll see you in Magellan Castle!)

"I have no clue how we got here, but they poked me and then you came crashing through the forest out of control," Raven said.

They heard gasping noises coming in Mabel's direction. She did still have gills, and mermaids need water, not all the time, but they need it in order to live.

"Does she have asthma?" The Gideon imposter said.

"Nope," Raven said as she pulled Pacifica to Mabel.

Raven then reached into her bag and pulled out a canteen of water that had "Mabel" written on it in Sharpie. Gideon was about to perform CPR when Raven emptied the canteen on Mabel's face and neck.

"Your going to drown her!" The other Pacifica yelled.

Within the course of one minute (and some arguing)

Mabel stopped gasping for (air?) and started to wake up.

"Raven? What happened?" Mabel asked softly.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Raven replied.

Dipper woke up with a slap on the back from Mabel, and he seemed the most freaked out of all of them. He couldn't understand how Gideon was not a gnome and why he had Dipper's style. The two strangers decided to take them to their house, because they wanted a place private to talk.

After a confusing walk, the group reached the other version of the Mystery Shack. A goth Wendy let them in without question, and they walked up to the attic. Raven fixed a little no-role barrier and grew the hamster ball to human sise. She never poured out the water, and that grew with the ball. They looked at her weird until Mabel revealed her gills to them, She climbed up the ball to the hatch put her legs in and took off the necklace. Her tail immediately formed and the jumped in.

"Do all you have that?" The other Gideon asked.

"Yes. Though Mabel is the only aquatic one," Raven said.

"Do you..." the other Gideon trailed off, unsure if this was a sensitive topic.

A look from Dipper said the necklace was on to long. They both pulled of the necklaces and the other two looked startled that they were both cervitars.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird?" Raven asked, sounding like Jeff on thier first day in the Falls.

"No. By now we're used to it. This is one strange town," The other Gideon said.

"Ditto! Hey Dipstick, should we tell them?" Raven asked.

"Tell us what?" The two asked.

"That this only happened yesterday," Dipper said, gesturing towed his deer half.

"What?!?" They said at the same time, with eyes mimicking a bug.

"Yup. And on our second day back in the Falls," Mabel said.

"How is this possible? There isn't anything written down?" The other Gideon said, pulling his version of the Journal.

"Your not going to find it. He said he found it his first day, but it vanished. The research on the river that turned us would be incomplete if it was there," Raven said.

"Wait, did you meat the author of the Journals?" Gideon's voice rose like Dipper's when he first found out about the author.

"He's our great uncle!" Mabel exclaimed.

" **What!** " The two yelled, shocked.

"I know right! And when he was explaining is mysterious backstory, Dipper went a fangirl when he started explaining she Journals!" Raven said.

"Raven, I thought we-" Dipper got cut off

"Lamby Dance," She said.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby dance," he said, embarrassed.

"What's a Lamby dance?" The other Pacifica asked.

"Just a dance our parents made Dipper do when we were little. I think I have a photo somewhere...Yup," Raven said, as she pulled the photo out of her bag.

The two kids looked at it and laughed, while Dipper's face was bright red. "Really Raven. You had to do that," he said.

"What? I had to lighten the mood somehow," Raven replied. "I'm sorry. But you need to not always take things so seriously. Mom and Dad stopped making you do the dance three years ago. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess. But remember, your birthday is in three days," he said.

"Your birthday is June Tenth?," Gideon said.

"No. It's the seventh," Raven corrected him gently. He still looked nervous about having two cervitaurs, a mermaid, and a Gorgon in his room.

"Then today's your birthday," the other Pacifica said.

"Really! Yes! Now I'm fourteen!!" Raven exclaimed.

Back at the clearing...

"Mason, are you sure this is where that reading was?" The female cloaked figure said.

"Yes Mabel. Look, evidence of paranormal activity: a damp spot in the dirt making the outline of a head, flattened grass, and evidence of a fight with a Gorgon. Whatever was here left, but they couldn't have gone far," the other figure said.

"Do you think those stupid friends found whatever it is first?," the girl asked.

"It's possible," the boy replied.

 **Can anyone give me something to call the Reverse Pacifica? I can't think of anything smart.**

 _While I was writing I got a small case of writers block, so I decided to rewatch The Inconvenceing to get an idea, so I added the Lamby Dance!_ :P

 _Good luck solving this!_

Wkh Pbvwhub Wulr kdv wklhu kdqgv ixoo,

Wkh Johhixo Wzlqv kdyh pdgh wklhu hqwudqfh.

Uhyhuvh Sdflilfd dqg Jlghrq duh ulglqj d pbvwhub exoo,

Ilqglqj ukbplqj zrugv lv d phqdfh.


	12. Chapter eleven

Shoutout to (Guest) That one Soos for solving the cipher.

It was:

The Mystery Trio has their hands full,

The Gleeful twins have made their entrance.

Reverse Pacifica and Gideon are riding a mystery bull,

Finding rhyming words is a menace.

It actually is hard to come up with these rhymes.

And sorry I haven't posted. I got caught up reading From Our Dimension by Bedrock_Armor and Gravity Falls: REBORN by HowtoLoveaDragon.

Summer vacation is here!

But your not here for nonsense, let's go.

The night passed uneventfully, which was a good thing. Dawn came and Raven and Dipper were up with the sunrise. _Why are we up so early? Meh, probably just a side effect of deer._ Raven thought.

The two had felt the urge to go outside so they did. The air still had that early spring chill, so they were wearing sweaters. They walked into the clearing they arrived in when they got ambushed from behind. They screamed.

"Ug, shut up!" The female said.

"Dipstick? What's happening?" Raven cried out.

"Raven! Okay what the heck is going on here?" Dipper yelled.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The female spoke again.

"What makes you think well tell you?" Dipper's voice cracked.

"Tell is deer-butts (I'm sorry I had to) or your little hooves will make a great decoration," the male said.

 _Why do we always walk right into danger? Stupid logic._ Raven thought.

"What do you want with us?" Raven asked forcefully.

"Yeah. We're people too!" Dipper said.

"Aw look! Deer baby is trying to say her first words," the female cooed.

"Nice on Mabill," Mason responded with a laugh.

The two had taken off the sacks from Raven and Dipper's heads. The two teens looked just like Dipper and Mabel except Mabill (?) had on a light blue leotard and tights and Mason had on a light blue suit. Both outfits had the Tent of Telempathy logo on them.

"What the," Mabill said.

"Why do you look just like me?" Dipper yelled, pointing at Mason.

"I look nothing like you. Your deer people and you dress like Gideon," Mason responded in a snarky way.

Dipper pulled his bangs up revealing the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead. The two teens eyes widened.

"Dip-Dop?" Raven said, giving Dipper a look.

"Goodbye creeps," Dipper said as the two bolted.

The creepy ( **Hah!** ) twins didn't expect it and fell face first into a nearby mud puddle.

"COME BACK HERE!" Mason yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Raven yelled over her shoulder.

After a minute of running, the two found themselves back in front of the other "Mystery Shack". In the mailbox there was a package labeled "Raven Pines". The two looked at each other before Raven opened it on the grass on the lawn. Inside the box was a phone (iPhone 8 for anyone who is curious) with three apps: (Duh), Minecraft, and Love Nikki (I love that game don't judge)

"What's this?" Raven asked.

Sorry this chapter was so short but I wrote it during school in a notebook and it was three pages. So yeah.

Yvdziv gsv fmvckvxgvw,

Nzrmob gsv Wlirgl gszg rh

Gsv Yroo Xrksvi Girzmtov.


	13. Chapter twelve

It's finally summer vacation! And I'm not telling the answers to the ciphers until someone figures them out. :)

Gravity Falls: Mystery Shack:

"Ford, do you know where the kids are?" Stan asked.

"I thought they were with you," Ford said.

"Aw look at good old clueless Sixer" A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Bill! What have you done with the kids. And how are you back?" Ford asked as they entered the Mindscape.

" _Well Sixer, it was that stupid Axolotl. Though he did bring me back, he took away my powers. Now all I can do is bring people to the Mindscape and have tea,_ " Bill replied.

"Well that's good, but where are the kids?" Stan yelled at the demon.

" _Well Fez, their currently in my brother's dimension. An alternate reality where you two are evil," Bill said._

"Wait. You have a brother?" Ford said confused.

" _Spoken like you didn't know. Will Cipher, he's a powerful demon, but he acts like an angel and is too meek and shy to stand up for himself. I didn't send Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Butterfly, and Llama there, he did it without realizing. Remember I don't have powers anymore, but he does,"_ Bill said.

"So you mean to tell me that your brother is responsible for the kids going missing! Is he behind this monster thing too!" Stan yelled.

"Whoa Stan, who are you yelling at?" Wendy nonchalantly strolled right into the room, her wolf ears and tail being the only noticeable werewolf aspect.

"Bill," Ford replied.

"Wait that overgrown Dorito Chip is still around! I thought that Stan defeated him at Weirdmageddon," Wendy replied in shock.

" _At least I don't throw insults like confetti, Ice,_ " Bill said bitterly, taking Wendy into the Mindscape as well.

"Well I guess that happened," she said.

"Bill, tell us how to get the kids," Stan demanded.

" _You'd have to ask my brother for that one, Fez. Remember: I DONT HAVE POWERS!_ " Bill yelled, with Zombified Agent Powers going through the shack. Wendy cracked up.

"Okay that's too funny!" She wheezed.

"Bill, talk to your brother, and GET THE KIDS BACK," Ford yelled.

"Wait, the kids are gone?!" Wendy looked confused.

"Yes, and as you put it, this 'Overgrown Dorito' is responsible," Ford said.

" _Fine. I'll talk with my brother, but know this: the place where their at is tricky. You could be mistaken for a villain or a monster from the forest,_ " Bill said,

"REMEMBER: THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION. BUY GOLD BYE!!!"

"Do you think he's going to do what he says?" Wendy said.

In the Mindscape:

" _Will. Come out pussy._ (I'm sorry I had to) _I need to talk with you,_ " Bill chanted

"What do you want this time Bill" Will sighed.

" _Just some people who are worried about the kids we sent over. They want you to send them over,_ " Bill said.

"Why can't you do it?" Will asked not knowing.

" _Have you forgotten I DoNt HaVe PoWeRs,_ " Bill's voice distorted.

"Oh right. On it," Will said, snapping his fingers.

Gravity Falls: Mystery Shack:

The portal came out of nowhere. They were all shocked Bill did what he asked. Maybe there was goodness in the demon's heart.

Reverse Falls: Reverse Mystery Shack:

"Mabel, look at this," Raven said, shaking the poor girl awake.

"What do you want?" Mabel said

"Look. This package had my name on it, but there is no way anyone could know about me. I'm from another dimension!" Raven exclaimed.

"I wonder if this world's Bill had something to do with it," Dipper said.

"Well our world's Bill is a demon, so maybe this world's Bill is an angel," Mabel wondered.

"Well I'm checking out whats on this phone so see ya!" Raven said as she walked toward the extra room in the attic.

Long chapter today! (By my standards lol)

I don't own this rhyme, I just wanted to add it.

Vlawb ghjuhhv wkdw frph lq wkuhhv,

Zdwfkhv iurp zlwklq elufk wuhhv.

Vdz klv rzq glphqvlrq exuq,

Plvvhv krph dqg fdq'w uhwxuq.

Vdbv kh'v kdssb, Kh'v d olhu.

Eodph wkh duvrq iru wkh iluh.

Li kh zdqwv wr vklun wkh eodph,

Kh'oo kdyh wr lqyrnh pb qdph.

Rqh zdb wr devroyh klv fulph,

D gliihuhqw irup, d gliihuhqw wlph.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Hourglass Cipher: I needed something to keep ordinary Mabel and reverse Mabel separate, so reverse mabel is Mabill. I don't care if it's the ship name, it helps me! I'm sorry if that sounded stubborn.

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Got caught up with a Uber fun summer camp! Also, third person is getting hard now. This is the longest I've been able to do it, and I can't think of anything else. It will now mainly be Raven's POV, but when necessary, and she's not around, it will be either third person or another character.

Story starts now! CANNONBALL! (I was recently at the pool)

 ** _Raven's POV_**

I took the phone to the room where I knew the stained glass window was. I put my necklace on then hopped on the window seat. The window had the same design on it, but it was blue.

I decided to look in the fanfic app. There were many stories about shows I had never heard of, including Steven Universe, Pokémon, and Sailor Moon. (I know all those shows btw) I decided to go into the alphabet listing and click (tap?) a random letter and show. I got Gravity Falls.

 _This town has a show about it?! How have I never heard about it?_

I went into the searchbar and gooogled (I did that on purpose) Gravity Falls. The first thing that came up was Gravity Falls Wiki. I tapped on it and read the shows' summery.

 _This show had Dip Dop and Marbles but not me. What is with that? Also, HOW THE HECK IS OUR LIFE A TV SHOW?!_

I didn't realize I said that out loud until a very wet, very confused Mabel shouted, "OUR LIFE IS A TV SHOW!?"

 ** _Mabel's POV_**

I heard Raven scream "Our life is a TV show and was shocked. Was this all the work of a TV crew?! I repeated after her, and from the way she jumped, it looked like I'd scared her half to death! She looked at me with a confused look.

"Raven, are you okay? You seem a little out of it," I said.

"Mabel look at this. This explains why the town is so weird. All this time, this was the reason Gravity Falls is so weird," Raven said, showing me the webpage.

"This doesn't make sense. This show is ANIMATED! How is this even possible?" I exclaimed.

Suddenly Raven put her hand on her head.

"Raven? Are you-"

"I remember who I am," she said.

"WHAT?! I thought your memories were gone!" I said, "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Well, it's a little fuzzy, but I remember watching this show. That doesn't explain how I got here," she trailed off.

"This is amazing! But also confusing. How can you watch a show that's not supposed to exist?" I asked.

 **Short chapter but we have some Mabel-Raven**

 **Bonding!**

Nvnlirvh tzrmvw zmw hvxivgh ivevzovw,

Ivozgrlmhsrkh ziv rm z uvrow (wlm'g jfvhgrlm rg).

Izevm'h kzhg rh mld kivhvmg,

Drgs Nzyvo'h hfkklig lmv sfmwivw kvixvmg.


	15. Author’s Note

I've had fun with this fanfic, but my brain has done enough. I can't think of anymore original content. So this story is on hiatus until my brain comes up with better stuff.

Thanks for understanding. Luna out.


End file.
